Funny thing death
by Xx-Bolly-xX
Summary: One-shot...Alex and Gene are discussing how they want to die, GAlex! Summery is rubbish so please read! and please review :D


**Heey Guys! This is a one-shot i thought up when i was traveling back from Norfolk this afternoon and i thought i would hurry up and write it up so here it is =p Hope you like! Also my story "Home is where the heart is", i haven't updated in ages and i am very sorry but i've had writers block and i'm struggling to see where i can go with it but i promise i'll stick another chapter up soon. Livvy x**

Death. Funny thing death Gene thought. He was sat at his desk; feet up on the desk sipping whiskey from a glass surveying his kingdom.

Last night at Luigi's the topic had turned to how everyone wanted to die. Ray had said he intended to go down with a gun in his hand, Chris had said he was going to die protecting his lover; he had looked at Shaz at that point grinning while Shaz giggled murmuring "Oh baby!" Alex said she would die in the arms of her lover, as she said this she took a sly glance at Gene that was not unnoticed by Shaz then carried on to say she also wanted to die with her last words being towards her daughter.

"Go on then, Guv," Chris had asked "How would you like to ya know, die?"

He had made a quick exit at that point saying he needed to go to the gentleman's.

Truth be told was that he didn't know how he wanted to die and anyway he was the Guv, he wasn't gonna pour his feelings out to his team, no, they'd think he was some sorta nancy queer boy!

However that didn't stop him pondering about it now, he liked Ray's idea and Chris too, yes, he wanted to die protecting his lover with gun in his hand having killed a notorious bastard so people would remember him…

He was disturbed from his thoughts by Alex barging into his office.

"Guv…Guv!" She said peering at him from where she sat on top of his desk.

"Oy yes, what!" He replied moodily, his customary pout returning.

She raised her eyebrows and said " I was actually wondering if you wanted a coffee but if your not interested…."

"Now then Bolly, I never said that, and I'd love a good cuppa ta." He answered putting the whiskey down he'd been swirling around in his hand.

"What where you thinking off, just then?" Alex asked quietly "You looked, well all kind of serious and…" She tailed off waiting for him to tell her to butt out and make him his drink sharpish.

"Actually, I was thinking about dying, how I would like to die, that conversation from last night got me thinking." He admitted, looking at the floor.

"Well, how would you like to die?" Alex asked looking him in the eyes.

"I would like to die…in the place of…the one I loved…and with a gun in my hands after killing some famous bastard." Gene finished not looking her in eyes.

"Oh, the one…you loved?" Alex said blushing "Who?"

Gene coughed keeping his eyes on the ground, what could he say? Hardly 'you' she'd laugh and casually brush him off.

"Oh I don't know, maybe one day I'll find someone" God gene that sounded so gay! He thought.

"So you haven't found anyone?" She sounded sad yet happy.

"Not really…the one I like probably doesn't even know I have feelings for her" He muttered, wishing she would change the subject. She didn't.

"What about…if the woman you like, likes you back but you don't realize because she doesn't know how to show her true feelings…" Alex whispered back, blushing.

"No, this women's way outta my league; she's beautiful, sexy, caring, kind, daring, loyal, smart, posh! Everything I'm not." He said sighing.

Alex gulped, could he be describing her? No surely not, but she could hope.

"Maybe…she should show her your feeling and she might show hers, you could…kiss her?" Her voice was still whispered, the blush on her cheeks not leaving, her eyes still dropped to the ground.

"You think? I think she might push me away…" Gene murmured

"Try her, you could…practise on me, you know your seduction skills…" She looked back at him, trailing off when she thought she'd said too much.

"I might just take you up on that" Gene smirked, leaning closer ready to kiss her, desire lighting up his eyes.

Alex breathed in, ready for his lips to touch hers…

"Ma'am, Sir? I've got some paper work…" Chris burst through the door, clutching a stack of files.

"How many bloody times Christopher! KNOCK!!!" Gene barked angrily, his eyes flickered to Alex then back to Chris; how much had he seen?

"Sorry Guv..I…sorry" Chris hung his head, handed Alex the files and quickly fled back out.

Alex sighed, another moment ruined by their many colliuges.

"Well, I best be off, files to sort." She got up and moved towards the door.

"Er yeah right, yes well, you never know Bolls I might just take up that offer of yours…" Gene said raising his eyebrows, then smirking at Alex's flushed face.

She hurriedly walked back to her desk, feeling many eyes including Gene's staring at her.

* * *

Two days had passed since Gene and Alex's "moment" in his office, and neither had made any more moves towards each other carrying on as if that day had never happened until later on, it was dark and everyone had headed off to Luigi's and only Alex and Gene were left.

"So, Alex…" Gene called from his office.

She looked up from sorting paperwork, "Yes?"

"Come 'ere" He said beckoning her with his head

"I believe we have some business to finish…don't you?" He said smirking, leaning closer to her, eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes.

"Why yes Mr. Hunt I believe…" But she didn't finish her sentence as Gene's lips were crushing down onto hers, her mouth opened, her hands twisted into his hair pulling him closer. Every inch of her body was pressed against Gene's.

After what seemed like a decade Gene pulled away, breathless.

"Well Bolly, how about dinner then back to mine. I got the feeling you wanted to know where the Gene genie lived?" Gene whispered against her skin.

"Sure" Alex replied also breathless and gasping for words to described how the kiss had felt.

"Well, lets fire up the Quattro and be gone then!"

And with that they walked out of C.I.D, hand in hand, a smile on their faces.

**Pleeease remember to review and i hope you liked it x**


End file.
